1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mobile partitioning wall with several wall elements, which are displaceably disposed at running rails.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile partitioning wall with several wall elements, which are displaceably guided in a running rail, is known from DE 24 04 874. Each wall element has a supporting structure, which is formed by a surrounding frame consisting of profiles. Covering panels are mounted to both sides of the frame and, moreover, further add-on and accessory parts are attached thereto. The hollow space between the covering panels and the frame is filled with thermally insulating and sound-absorbent materials.
The frame-based supporting structure results in wall elements having a high weight and requires therefore suspension devices with a corresponding stable configuration. With such a structure, the increasing requirements with regard to thermal and sound-insulation can only be satisfied when using additional respectively thicker covering panels, while increasing the overall weight.
As mobile partitioning walls, due to varying installation situations and dimensions, are individually manufactured, in particular the realization of the frame requires an expensive and precise dimensional manufacturing and connecting of the profiles. A provision and production of standardized components for such wall elements is only feasible to a very limited extent.